Property Of Oliver Wood
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: PercyxOliver. There are some unwritten rules in Hogwarts. 1, don't hit on Percy. But Penelope does just that. Oliver doesn't like it. Fluff!


**_Property of Oliver Wood_**

At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there were numerous rules. There were the practical ones, written by head teachers for safety such as _"No flying indoors_" and _"no bewitching of quills_". Then there were those that were unwritten like "_No slytherin or Gryffindor will ever befriend each other"_ and after 1987, "_No one shall hit on Percy Ignatius Weasley or Peril of the wrath of Oliver Wood"._

At the time, it was unheard of, nay, unimaginable to see Percy Weasley without Oliver Wood, save Quidditch practice and prefect meetings in later years. Oliver Wood was a smart boy with brown hair that was almost blonde with large chocolate eyes. He was of an average height with a well defined muscular build from years of daily exercise routines. Percy Weasley on the other hand was taller with a slender build. He had his family's genetic trademark of red hair and freckles but unlike his siblings he had his mother's hair and eyes. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was the colour of wine. The rest of his siblings had their father's ginger orange hair. He looked a lot like Charlie, whom also had Molly Weasley's eyes, both were tall and slender with dustings of freckles.

They were inseparable, Oliver went with Percy on his prefect and headboy rounds at night time, McGonagall had long since stopped telling off the keeper for joining Percy, he was after all just a student. At meal times they were always sat next to each other or opposite each other, the twins often making jokes that they sat this way so that they could either play footsie or so that Percy could sit on Oliver's lap.

Oliver was often given offers from girls from _all_ houses, all kinds of girls, fat, skinny, blonde, brunette, European, American, oriental, tarts, bookworms, slappers and _even_ lesbians. He always turned them down, but some girls just couldn't take no for an answer. Percy was a somewhat different lad. He was a friendly chap, easy to talk to, a little too obsessive and strict at times but he was headboy and always happy to help. It was Oliver that put people off talking to him though. When it came to Percy he was often intimidating, if not clingy. Nothing was ever said about their relationship though, despite the many wagers between students. There were a few scant occasions where people did make the mistake of asking the third Weasley out, the select few offers were often glared at by gryffindors

From all years for doing so and a keen Ravenclaw by the name of Penelope Clearwater was no exception.

She was in the same year as the two boys, with Curly brown hair. She was the head girl and _everyone knew that she should of known_ better then to ask Percy on a date. She most certainly should have known to do so when Oliver _wasn't _near by. She had strolled up to Percy when he was surrounded by first years, and Oliver, in the middle of a herbology mentoring session. "Percy, May I have a word?" She tossed one of her curls over her shoulder then began to pull at another as she toed the ground, looking at Percy with large grey eyes. The red head blushed slightly and excused himself from the group, setting them a page to read and then take notes on.

"Erm.. So you wanted a word?" Percy smiled, politely as she lead him a little away from the group. One of the first years noticed Oliver had stopped writing his divinations essay and was staring at the couple, interest, worry and possibly jealousy swirling in chocolate brown eyes. "Are you free on Saturday night? I was wondering if you'd like to take me to HogsMeade" Penelope battered her eyelids at Percy and licked her lips slowly as she put a hand on his arm. Percy blushed deeply. Oliver, to the first years' amusement was straining to hear their conversation. "Well, Penelope, I'm afraid I was going to help Oliver with his transfigurations work, he still hasn't managed to turn his statue into an actual rabbit yet" Percy chuckled, glancing to Oliver with a grin as he remembered the keeper's last attempt the previous night which resulted in a small stone bodied rabbit with soft furry limbs hopping over Oliver's bed.

The girl noticed the gland but whined, bringing Percy's attention back to herself "But you could do that anytime, Percy. How often do you get to take the head girl out to HogsMeade". She giggled in a high pitch, eyelids battering again. Percy vaguely wondered if she meant to look like she had something in her eye. "I know but I promised him I'd help him. If he fails because I've failed to fulfill my duties then I'd be a terrible head boy and a terribly, horrible .. " He was cut off by an arm being slung around his shoulder and he leant into it. A habit that had developed between the two boys. She looked put off for a moment but Oliver noted that she gained a determined look in her eyes and she smiled sweetly, taking Percy's arm. She giggled again, that horrible high pitched sound that almost reminded Oliver of nails on a chalk board.. Of course the chalkboard would sound better.

"Oh Percy, you're so sweet. But maybe you should take some time out from being head boy. You're always helping others, and you and Oliver are always together. Isn't it suffocating to be with the same associate all the time?" Percy's brows quirked at that and he felt Oliver's arm tighten around him, drawing across his chest. Oliver growled.

"Don't be silly, Oliver's my best friend" Percy grinned, patting Oliver's arm and the athlete relaxed. "Don't all best friends spend their time together?" This made Penelope frown slightly. She counted down from three, trying to calm herself slightly.

"Yes but Percy, it's unhealthy"

"Since when?" Oliver growled, first time he'd joined in the conversation. Penelope bit her lip and smiled, running a finger over Percy's arm so her polished red nail scraped along his skin.

"Well since Percy got so cute, silly"

Vain much" Oliver glared

"Stupid much" She bit back

"Wi.." Oliver's next remark was cut off.

"Stop it! The pair of you be quiet" Percy glared, pulling his robes, hands pointedly near his headboy badge that at that moment seemed to shine as a reminder of who he was.

"Penelope, I'm afraid Saturday is not a good time as I already have plans" Percy gave her a pointed look and she gave a slightly defeated look and nodded before perking up again. "Well another time then" He gave a nod, confirming half heartedly. The two boys returned to the mentoring group but Oliver was sour for the following two days until Saturday night.

"For Merlin's sake, Ollie. What's wrong?" Percy quirked a scarlet brow as he sat himself opposite his best friend on the floor. Oliver glanced at him for a moment then diverted his attention to the stone rabbit sat in front of him. He sat sullenly for a moment and Percy was about to give up for the night. "You're going to go out with her aren't you?" Oliver glanced at Percy for a moment before pointing his wand at the rabbit "Lapifors". The stone rabbit sprouted fur but was still solid, unmovable stone. Oliver looked put down. Percy pointed his wand at the figurine and returned it to stone so Oliver could try again. "Is that what this is about? You've been sulking all week because a girl asked me out?" Percy stared at Oliver but the athlete cast the charm again, this time the statue's head came to life, nose wrinkling and ears moving slightly. It's body was frozen still.

Percy glared at the rabbit as he charmed it back again. "Fine, yes I am! I'm bothered by it" Oliver huffed charming the rabbit again. It's back legs came to life this time and it began to thump them against the floor but it could move, nor jump so Percy turned it back. "Why are you jealous? You get plenty of offers yourself. Is it cause you like her?" Percy's brows arched and he put his hand over the rabbit to draw Oliver's attention to himself. The athlete glared at him, disgusted at the idea of liking her. "It's not the same" He huffed childishly. He got up and moved to sit on his bed. Percy followed him. "How, Ollie? How is it not the same?" He quirked a brow as Oliver went and sat back on the floor, this time where Percy had been sat. Now he was just being awkward.

"I never thought of accepting the offers. You did" Oliver looked at his hands as Percy studied him. Percy was surprised. 'What? Do you think I'm going to stop being your friend or something?" He quirked his brows at Oliver as he moved to sit near him on the floor, this time facing him from an angle nearer him, without that damn rabbit between them. Oliver struggled. "Well yes, no. I don't know.. It's just.. You won't be mine anymore" The keeper had said it, finally. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn't move his head to look anywhere but at his hands, now playing with the torn hem of his jeans. Percy sighed and reached out a hand to Oliver's knee. "Ollie, you know I don't like girls that way" Percy shot him a look that Oliver could see without having to look at him. He stuttered " Well, yes, but" Percy punched his thigh gently, a slight grin on his lips. "You know the school has dubbed me as your property. Ollie, I have no intention of dating that girl. Especially when I can spend my Saturday nights doing this" He loved his Saturday nights with Oliver and would always try to keep them free after 7pm. Oliver looked at him with confusion "this?". The headboy rolled his eyes but grinned at his friend anyways. "This" He smiled.

"This, helping my best friend out, having a laugh, being the most envied student in this school because I'm sat here" He paused, Adding "because I'm sat here with Oliver Wood". Oliver's head tilted to a side. "Envied? Because of me?" Percy laughed at his friend's confusion. He reached over and ruffled the brunette's hair with a chuckle . " Yes, because to some you're an idol, a god of sorts. You're kind, popular, witty, the second highest ranker in exams. You're the quidditch captain, a great keeper and if I do say so myself you're pretty damn hot, Mr Wood, which I might add, is the general opinion of 99.9 of the student body" Percy smirked happily.

The Weasley boy picked up the rabbit, running a finger over it's spine as Oliver took in the information. "Lapifors" Percy muttered the charm and it turned into a small white grayish white rabbit, sat in the palm of his hand. He stroked it for a few moments, let Oliver run a finger over it's spine then turned it back to stone, setting it down. "My team think I'm pushy. Everyone thinks Quidditch is all I think about, my life. I only come second because I have you as a roommate and you'd hex me if I didn't study. I'm just.. " He frowned at the rabbit "I'm just an ordinary bloke, Perce". Oliver's eyes were large and honest and Percy felt somewhat guilty because Oliver thought he was just a normal kid. Couldn't see that he was graced with good looks and talent. That Oliver was the most popular boy in the school. "You're anything but ordinary, mate" Percy frowned somewhat and squeezed Oliver's knee, smiling comfortingly.

"Can't you see it?" Oliver shook his head in answer to Percy's question and was pulled to his feet by the redhead. Percy dragged him to the long mirror in the corner of the room and when Oliver protested, a pale freckled hand covered his mouth. "We'll start at the to and work down, Ollie." Percy 's reflection smiled besides Oliver as he gestured to the athlete's hair. "You've got great brown hair, looked after and in good condition. A good colour and a stylish cut that brings out your features. Percy's fingers traced over a natural blonde streak in Oliver's hair. He then ruffled it, a bed head look that only made Oliver's reflection look more sensual then he already was normally. Percy moved behind him, head resting on Oliver's shoulder. "Chocolate brown eyes that look like they'd taste better then any Honeydukes chocolate" Percy followed this by pointing out Oliver's plush lips and strong jaw, finger moving over his throat and broad shoulders. "You've a nice, natural tan, strong arms with large, caring hands" He entwined the fingers of their left hands, giving Oliver's hand a firm squeeze. Oliver returned it. "You've a defined chest, toned abs" He demonstrated his point by pulling at Oliver's white shirt, exposing the stomach which he gently brushed his knuckles against. Oliver's arms raised, untangling from Percy's hand and he allowed the Red haired boy to pull the white tee shirt over his head. "Slender hips, a nice firm arse and the twins informed me you're well endowed at the front" Percy grinned at Oliver playfully, slapping the fleshy globes of his arse. Oliver smiled slightly at that. Percy's hands slid lower and the boy knelt behind Oliver. "Muscular thighs, strong shins, and do you know what the best thing is?" He looked up at Oliver, pulling off the boy's socks. Oliver shook his head, he didn't know.

"Your feet don't smell" Percy laughed waving a sock in Oliver's face. The keeper laughed too, swatting Percy's hand away. Sobering from the giggle, Oliver turned to Percy's reflection again "So that's how everyone sees me?" Percy gave a confirming nod, putting his head back on Oliver's shoulder. There was silence for a few minutes as each boy looked at their reflections before Oliver spoke again. "How do you see me?" He caught Percy's hand in his, Percy automatically squeezed it. "Obviously, I see you as I just explained but.. " He paused squeezing Oliver's hand again "I know you to be a true Gryffindor. You're the bravest and most honest person I've met. Ollie, You're perfect" Percy's reflection was blushing as was the real Percy but the words were heartfelt and Oliver smiled to himself.

"Did you mean what you said about my hair and arse and that?" Percy gave a nod. "Eyes that look like they'd taste better then any Honeydukes chocolate?" Oliver smiled cautiously but Percy's blush gave away Percy's heartfelt words to be true. He squeezed Oliver's hand and the keeper squeezed back twice. "Meant every word of it, Ollie" He bumped his head lightly against Oliver's own brunette covered head gaining a chuckle.

Percy reached his arms up and wrapped them around Oliver's shoulder's squeezing them tightly before letting go. He placed a kiss on the corner of Oliver's jaw, leaving the keeper slightly stunned for a moment before throwing himself onto his roommate's bed. Oliver grinned, rubbing the spot Percy had kissed before moving to join him. "Ollie, I'm yours, like they all say. I wouldn't date anyone else, no matter who it was. I should get one of those muggle dog tags that say 'Percy: property of Oliver Wood'. That'd seal it" He chuckled as Oliver curled around him, entwining their legs and pulling Percy's oxford shirt up slightly to tickle the freckled boy's stomach. Percy laughed deeply, struggling against Oliver till the sports player finally gave up, both flushed and panting. Oliver smiled and kissed Percy chastely on the lips before settling his head besides Percy's on his red Gryffindor pillows.

"I suppose I need a set too if we're vocalizing ownerships" Oliver sat up and grabbed his wand, Pointing it at the rabbit. This time Percy cheered and wrestled off his shirt as a white rabbit began to hop around on their rug. "I'd take you over Penelope, any day" Percy kissed Oliver's forehead, earning a kiss on his cheek. "I forgot something" He gasped, placing a hand on their chests. "You have a pure heart. _You also have mine_"

* * *

Author's Notes: Aww.. 6 pages long on computer, 9 in my little writing book.. another one I found from ages ago. I realised I'd not put it up and just had to 


End file.
